


I'm Glad it's You

by Musetotheworld



Series: General Danvers & Supercat Week 5 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Quarantine, background Alex/Astra, no illness/virus/sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: National City is under mandatory lockdown after an alien attack cuts all communications within the city. Or at least, almost all...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: General Danvers & Supercat Week 5 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966114
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: General Danvers & Supercat Week 5





	I'm Glad it's You

**Author's Note:**

> So, the science and plot reasoning is pretty paper thin. Don't think too hard about it, because I obviously didn't.

Kara can hear Cat in the other room, cursing at their limited food supply. The government had managed grocery delivery to everyone in the affected areas, but there wasn’t a lot of choice. At least with the DEO helping on supply runs, they have enough for Kara. 

Tuning her hearing to a more distant point, Kara listens for her aunt. She’s gotten a lot of practice tuning out the world now that she’s trapped here, but it still takes her a minute to focus on her target. The noise of the city keeps trying to pull her off track.

“Astra?” she whispers, once she’s determined Alex isn’t talking to her. They’ve tried to schedule their talks, but it’s hard to make sure they’re free. And if Cat or Alex knows they have clear communications with someone outside the walls of their apartments, they’ll never hear the end of it.

Stupid alien attack, stupid quarantine. They still can’t reliably track who is and isn’t affected or what the molecules will do to humans or aliens. So far, there haven’t been any negative effects, but no one is willing to bet on that. 

They do know it can be spread, so National City is currently under mandatory quarantine to contain whatever it is while the scientists work. Even the hazmat teams, once within the city limits, don’t get to leave. They’ve set up a base on the outskirts of town, but that’s where they stay.

_ “Little One, it is good to hear your voice.” _

The only concrete knowledge of the attack they have is a city-wide interference with all communications signals. Phones, internet, radio, television, it’s all gone. National City is in a forced blackout, and it’s starting to get to people. They need a solution soon, or the city might erupt.

“Oh, I know what you mean. I love Cat, but it’s nice to talk to someone else once in a while.”

Kara’s still guilty that she can talk to Astra, but it’s not like she can let Cat listen in. And after years without her aunt, they still have a lot to catch up on. Really, she’s just seizing the opportunity to do just that.

“How is Cat?”

The question comes every time, just as Kara always asks about Alex. They have so little contact; everything becomes a story.

Kara’s halfway through telling Astra about how Cat finally gave in and allowed a pillow fort in the living room when she hears someone clear a throat in the doorway.

Whipping her head around, Kara takes in the sight of Cat standing there, arms crossed and a glare on her face. “Talking to yourself?”

Well and truly caught, Kara scrambles for words. It doesn’t help that Astra is laughing at her in the distance, teasing her for being so careless and not noticing Cat was so close. With that echoing through her mind, it’s hard to focus.

“I’m sorry?” she tries, knowing it’s not enough but not knowing what else to say. 

“How long have you and Astra been talking?” Cat’s expression gives nothing away, and Kara hopes she isn’t in too much trouble. It’s hard enough to be stuck in the apartment for two weeks; being stuck in the apartment with an angry Cat will not make it any better.

Not bothering to deny it, Kara sighs and gives in. “About a week and a half now. It took a bit for us to think of it and catch each other’s attention.”

Astra is still laughing at her, but then it cuts off suddenly. Raising a hand for Cat to wait, needing to know her aunt is okay, Kara focuses all her attention back on Alex’s apartment.

_ “You can listen that far, and you haven’t checked in with the DEO to see if they have any news?!” _

Resisting the urge to laugh at Astra herself, Kara turns back to Cat. “Sorry, Astra just got caught, I had to make sure she was okay.”

“Other than sleeping on the couch, I’m sure she’s fine.”

That earns a wince, knowing it’s likely her punishment as well. Not that she blames Cat, she has been hiding something relatively major (for their situation) from her.

“I should have told you.”

“Yes, you should,” Cat says before she sighs and the glare drops from her face. “But I understand. It’s not been easy, has it?”

From the way Cat’s shoulders slump, Kara knows her girlfriend is thinking about all the times she’s snapped over the last two weeks, all the times her temper got the best of her. Kara understands and hasn’t held it against Cat, but she’s right. It hasn’t been the easiest.

“I don’t think it’s been easy on any of us,” Kara admits. “But it wouldn’t be easy with anyone, and I wouldn’t want to be stuck with anyone else.”

Cat looks doubtful, so Kara quickly jumps over the back of the couch to pull her close. “Hey, I mean it. Can you imagine if I got stuck with Astra and Alex? It’s nice to talk to my aunt sometimes, but the two of them are nauseatingly cute sometimes.”

_ “Hey!” _

Astra’s indignant gripe echoes in Kara’s hearing, reminding her they hadn’t fully tuned out of each other’s conversation. She’s been listening to Alex lecture Astra even while trying to comfort Cat, seamlessly letting the other conversation fade to the background rather than focusing on it. And apparently, Astra had done the same.

She can’t help laughing at how disgruntled the single word was, especially when Alex is just as disgruntled once Astra explains. They really are a matched pair, and Kara’s grateful they found each other.

“What on earth is that about?” Cat asks when Kara stops laughing to catch her breath.

“Astra heard me call them nauseatingly cute and didn’t appreciate the description. Neither did Alex, who made sure I know we’re apparently the same. Not that I mind the description, but I’m sure you have a few things to say about it.”

Kara isn’t sure what’s coming when Cat narrows her eyes, but she knows it’s  _ something _ . There’s no way Cat will give in that easily, second-hand conversation or no.

“Tell Alex to be careful who she calls cute. I have photographic evidence of her passed out in a DEO bunk cuddling a teddy bear I can bring out as evidence.”

Or blackmail, Kara thinks with a smirk, listening to Astra pass on the message.

“Alex says you play dirty, but she’ll back off. If only so she can go back to yelling at Astra for a while.”

Kara knows them well enough to disengage her hearing quickly, saying goodbye and focusing back on just her own apartment. There are some things better left alone. That’s why they’d scheduled these conversations, after all. With so much unavailable during this ridiculous quarantine, well, there were only so many ways to fill the time.

Putting the others out of her mind, Kara checks to make sure Cat is feeling better after the earlier seriousness. There’s still no clear end in sight to this quarantine, and the last thing they need is doubts festering beneath the surface. Especially not for Cat, who’ll bury them for weeks or months rather than deal with them. The explosions once they resurface are never fun.

“Hey, you know I meant it, right?”

Kara’s words are soft, and she keeps Cat close while she waits for an answer. She really wouldn’t want anyone else here, not unless ‘here’ was a much larger apartment with space for everyone to do their own thing. And not if it was someone else instead of Cat. Cat keeps her grounded, and right now, Kara needs that. She’s never done well keeping still, so having Cat to focus on keeps the isolation from getting to her.

“I don’t- I know I’m difficult-”

“But I love you.”

This isn’t the first time Kara’s said the words, but something in the way she says them has Cat stopping in mid denial. 

“I love you, and I love having time with you. Yes, it’s been difficult sometimes. Yes, you have a temper. But so do I, and I know it’s shown. We’ve both snapped at each other a few times. And that’s okay. It’s a tough situation for both of us. You went from the Queen of All Media to there is no Media within the city limits. You can’t check on Carter beyond the occasional letter passed on with our food deliveries, and you can’t write him back. We’re isolated and cut off, and we don’t know when it will end.”

Cat’s tense in Kara’s arms by the time she finishes the recitation, so Kara pulls her in for another hug as she drops her voice to a whisper. “And through all that, you’re still the most amazing, beautiful, strong woman I have ever known, and I fall in love with you a little more each day.”

“You’re such a sap,” Cat teases, but her arms are wrapped around Kara tightly, and the emotion in her voice isn’t hard to spot.

“I know, but you love it.”

“I do. And I guess, if I had to be stuck here with someone, I’m glad it’s you too.”

“Ooh, high praise indeed,” Kara teases, pulling back from the embrace to dodge the pinch Cat aims her way. “Hey now, you know it’s true!”

“And I know you’re still sleeping on the couch if you keep this up.”

Cat’s teasing, but Kara knows it’s not an empty threat. Cat doesn’t bluff, and she’ll follow through if she’s pushed.

“What if I convince you it’s nicer to have me in your bed?”

She’d planned to read after talking to Astra, but hey. The books will keep; it’s not like they’re going anywhere.

“I’d say you’ll have your work cut out for you.”

Cat’s voice is completely level, giving no hint of what she’s planning. But the way she reaches up to undo a single button on her shirt tells Kara everything she needs to know.

And she can be  _ very  _ diligent.


End file.
